Misadventures in Askr Extras
by xxjuan776xx
Summary: The sexual side of my fic. Couples may be random and make no sense.
1. Lost in the Forest

**AN: My first go at story writing. These stories will be some rated M and some won't. I'll give a warning for any sexual stories. Some will be connected with one another. This may suck so bear with me.**

**This chapter is rated M for sex, defloration, incest, and impregnation (not permanent)**

** Path of Radiance Ike x Mist**

* * *

The young mercenary got separated from the main group as they ventured out into the depths of Serenes Forest, now gray due to the massacre. Luckily, his little sister Mist made the company less lonely. Who knows how many hours had passed, Ike was silent throughout, trying to find a quicker way back to the main group, her sister eyeing the young man with worry as he brushed aside branches and bushes. The little sister kept a lookout as the two continued to walk through the dense forest. She looked at her brother at times with worry in her eyes. She sighed, deciding to break the silence.

"I-It's getting dark, Ike...should we...find a place to sleep?"

As he heard her words, he looked up at the night sky. She was right, but where could they sleep in this dusk and musty forest...

"You're right, but where? There's not a lot to rest at." He asked her simply as he looked at his surroundings.

"Uh..." She looks around as well. She continued to walk and look until she spotted a cave nearby. "How about there?"

He looked in her direction and nodded firmly. "That should do."

He carried Mist off the ground and the two set off to take shelter in the small cave area. The area was small but it was warm. "This should make it for a couple of hours..." He whispered to himself as he placed her gently on the floor. She had a faint blush on her face as he carried her to the cave.

"T-Thanks Ike..." She smiled up at him.

"No problem. You were getting tired along the way." He faintly smiled at his sister, sitting down next to her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, big brother. But are you okay?' She looked up at him, worried. "You seemed really stressed lately..."

He reacted so quickly at her words as if she knew. "You can tell, Mist?" He chuckled, surprisingly impressed by her.

"You're right, I am..." She scooted closer to him. "About this whole thing?" She rested her head on his arm. He nodded. "It all happened so suddenly. I'm starting to get the hang of it, but..." He shook his head. "And now it's just you and me, Mist."

She then remembered what he meant. She then felt down as well. "Oh...right...at least we have...each other..." She sniffed, on the verge of breaking down.

"Don't worry Mist, I'll never leave you. I'll protect you from every danger." He lifted her head up, and wiped the few tears she let out. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He returned the hug, though his hands reached a bit too low, close to her skirt level.

"We'll make it through it all, Mist. I'll be there right with you."

"And I'll be right with you..." She didn't notice how low his hands were. He could feel her body is maturing. Perhaps from the stress of it all, and Mist's maturing body that he felt upset it off, even more, the young man couldn't help but feel something growing tighter in his pants. The healer noticed him looking uncomfortable. She sat on his lap. "Are you okay?" He tried to brush it off, though his erection was beginning to be more noticeable to the helpful Cleric.

"It's nothing, I'm just... stressed, that's all." She nods and smiles before feeling something poke her pantied bottom. She looked down to see his clothed erection, her face turning a deep red. He had a confused look until he looked down himself. He grew silent, and his erection did the talking, poking Mist's butt some more, feeling under her skirt. She bit her lip as it poked her butt. She faced her big brother, a smile reappearing on her face.

"I think...we both need a stress reliever, big bro..."

He was a bit dense, sadly, and asked her. "What are you talking about...?" He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her big wide smile and red cheeks. He was oblivious of the cleric also slightly hot and bothered.

"I mean this!" She leaned forward to kiss his lips, melting on contact. She gently rocked her hips against his boner. The kiss lasted for quite a while as he began to loosen up and forced his lips upon hers. His hands lowered onto her thighs and gripped them, roughly rubbing his boner against her bottom. She softly moaned as he against his boner against her butt. She pulled back from the kiss.

"D-Don't be...so rough, big bro..."

He shook his head, rejecting her little promise, and slapped her butt silly in response.

"You're tough just like father, Mist, I'm sure you can take it."

She grunted silently, smiling. "O..Okay..."

He carefully removed her panties down to her knees, her bare opening feeling his clothed bulge. He felt it was necessary to show his privates too and he done the same, his erection was now for the show to the cleric as his tip touched her entrance. He cooed at Mist's wet opening, the first both of them ever had this weird feeling like this. She moaned softly as his tip touches her opening. She reached down to rub his sword with both of her hands. His moans began to pick up, shivering at her gentle touch.

"M-Mist..." He moaned out. She shivered slightly as well, grinding her soft opening against his sword, coating it in her juices. His pants grew more heavily once the pleasure increase, her soft, delicate hands and her soft entrance all around his cock.

"G-Gah, M-Mist... i-is this ok?" He asked, moaning in between. She nods, looking up at him.

"Y-Yeah...It'll be...our secret, b-big bro!"

"O-Ok then... b-but something's coming, Mist..." He accepted this in secret as his limit was reaching, and as such, he began leaking out his pre-cum. She sees his pre and licks her fingers clean of it, liking the taste of it. She got down and took his sword into her mouth. He stared at her face as she took his large sword inside of her mouth. It was sorta cute, seeing her suck him off, and seeing her take half her length down her mouth. He pets her brownish hair as she continued eating up his leaking sword. She moaned softly as he petted her. She was obviously inexperienced but she did try her best, sucking softly on his sword. Her best was still good enough for her brother, whose moaning was beginning to pick up. He slowly thrust his member upwards, more of his length entering Mist as it began to reach her gagging point. The cleric coughed a bit as he hit her gag point. She begins to bob her head at a moderate pace before picking up speed. He took deep breaths as she took his entire length in. He gritted his teeth in as he was slowly beginning to reach his limit, releasing more of his pre inside Mist's throat. He then forced her head down as far as it can go as the young man thrust his hips with intense force. Her eyes widen as she took his throbbing member down her small throat. She gagged loudly as he fucked her face. His lust was overtaking the mercenary as his thrusts turned more vulgar and face-fucked her faster and faster.

"M-Mist...!" He yelled out, spilling small amounts of his load, forcing his younger sister to swallow it. More and more of his load released afterward. She moans loudly as he had his way. She was getting wetter and wetter each time he thrust down her throat. Her gagged loudly as he finally released his seed down her throat, forcing her to swallow his sweet load. Once he released his whole load, he pulled his cock out, the experience leaving him panting as he stared at Mist, her mouth stained white with his semen.

"Mist..." was all he could say. It felt good, but strange at the same time. She swallowed all she could before coughing back up some of his semen onto the ground. She looked up at her panting brother.

"That...tasted amazing..." He had to admit, it was the same for him. However, his sword was still hard in front of her eyes.

"It's still hurting..." He whimpered out as he wrapped his member with his hands and stroked it in front of his sister. He let out soft moans as his thoughts went wild, thinking solely about Mist. She bit her lip as the dirty thoughts rushed to her head. She straddled upon him, his throbbing member against her young opening. His pants grew harder once he felt her wet entrance yet again.

"M-Mist..." He cried out once his tip had entered her feeble entrance. She shut her eyes tightly as she rested her head on his chest. She looked up at him, eyes filled with lust.

"B-Big brother...I...want you to be my first..." His conscience hadn't left as he tried to reason with her.

"But Mist... this is- A-Ah!" He yelped as Mist forced her hips down, taking more of his length as her hymen now broke, blood leaking out of her opening. Lust was now starting to take over her big brother. She grunted loudly as blood leaked out, trying to be tough like him and their father.

"A-Ah! B-Big brother!" She buried her face in his chest as she groans loudly. She had to stay strong for what's to come. He took deep breaths in before pushing more of his sword inside Mist, and once he felt comfortable, he began thrusting his hips wildly. Her big brother relentlessly plowed his little sister quickly, hoping to relieve his stress and his lust.

"M-Mist!" He yelled throughout the cave as his hands lowered down to her bottom. She gripped his shirt tightly as he pounded her tight opening. She yelled in his chest as her insides tighten around his large sword. Drool escaped her mouth as the pleasure was overwhelming her. His blade was too much for her tight and small insides, and her womb was repeatedly pounded by his large member, and it was just the start. Soon enough, his paces grew faster and harsher than ever. Overtaken by the pleasure, Ike slapped Mist's rear with a strong force, his moans increased in volume. Tears ran down her face as her toughness was starting to fade. Her moans grew louder as her womb was repeatedly assaulted by his large member.

"Gods... Mist, it's so tight..." He moaned out, continuously slapping her butt until it grew red. From then he pushed her down to the floor, now towering over her as he forced his whole blade down her pussy.

"Mist~" He yelled out at the top of his lungs, releasing a large load inside her womb, completely filling her up. She grunted loudly as he filled her with his large load. She yelled his name as loud as she could, some of his semen leaked out of her. His senses came back as he slowly pulled out, some of his seed spilling out of her, He chuckled as he looked down, seeing his member now back to normal.

"Ah... sorry Mist. I got a bit carried away." He blushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay...that was amazing..." She smiles up at him, panting heavily.

* * *

**Whew, got it done. **


	2. The Shameful Dance

**This chapter is rated M for sex, hypnosis, and impregnation**

**The Shameful Dance: Sigurd x Sylvia**

* * *

The Askran Festival was winding down after multiple dancers from multiple world's put on the best show of their lifes. One of the dancers, who was a crowd favorite and also had the aid of a close friend Lewyn, Sylvia, retired back to her dress room. She had a huge grin on her face as she sat down in her chair, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Yet another great show, Sylvie! These people know talent when they see it!" She congratulated herself as she smiled at herself in the mirror, her head in her hands. "I got to remember to thank Lewyn later for backing me up." She sighed happily as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe I should reward myself with something..." Her mind went through a few ideas before stopping on one idea in particular. With a quick look around to confirm that she is alone, she licked her two fingers and pushed aside her bottom piece of her outfit and rubbed her pussy lips. She shivered in sheer delight as drool ran down her face. She inserted her fingers inside her wet opening before...

"Gahh! This isn't working!" She tested her head on her desk, her horniness rising. She thinks for a while. "I need a real dick plowing me. Celica's toys definitely won't cut it..." Her mind then goes to the many suitors that resided in the Askr Castle. She did had her choices but her eyes went to one man in particular: Sir Sigurd. His masculine features, his blue hair, those muscles. Ever since she laid her eyes on him back in Agustria, she knew he was for her. Then her dreams were instantly shattered when she found out he was already married to the Shaman known as Dierdre. She wasn't going to that deter her from her goal, however. Washing her hands, she rushed out of her dressing room and track her way through the crowd of the evening festival back to the castle. Seeing that the place is somewhat deserted due to the festivities, the traveling dancer had an easy time getting to the library. Maybe that'll give her some clue on to how to make Sigurd hers. Once she arrived at the massive library, she started scrolling down the alleys of books.

"C'mon...C'mon... there's got to be something here..." She kept looking through the shelves. Soon, she came across a rather big book on hypnotherapy. She grinned to herself as she took the book to a nearby table and began reading.

XXX

After another successful mission, Kiran's main team returned to the castle. His main forced consist of the Holy Knight Sigurd, the Thunder Noble Tailtiu, the Rose of the War Amelia and the Helpful Cleric Genny. The young cleric was busy healing her team before wiping her forehead.

"Whew, done! We're all good now!" She chirped happily.

"Thank you, Miss Genny." Sigurd smiled as she petted her. "Just glad we were able to get out of there..."

"Yeah, those generals...were tough..." Amelia shook a bit before Tailtiu put her hand on her shoulder. "I feel ya, Amy. But we were able to push them back and get out of the inre in one piece!" She smiled brightly. They all agreed and before long, Amy cheered up.

"Well... I'm going to call it a night..." Genny yawned before waving bye to her friends, taking her leave back to her room.

"Me and Amy are going to check out the festival! It'll be fun!" Amy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can't wait to see the performers on stage!" Sigurd chuckled a bit.

"Alright, you two have fun out there." With that, the Holy Knight was alone. Since his stomach a few times, he decided to grab a quick bite at the mess hall. With his divine weapon at his side, he scrolled down the hall, whistling a little tune. Sylvia was also walking down the hall when Sigurd came into the corner of her eye. He didn't notice her as she hid behind a pillar. Grinning widely as her prey got closer, she remembered what she have learned from the book. The unexpecting Sigurd was then ambushed by the lustful Sylvia. She stood in front of him as he didn't have time to process the situation.

"Sylvia? What are..."

"J-Just watch this, Sir Sigurd!" She then started to move her hips in a certain fashion along with wavy arms. At first, nothing happened, much to Sylvia's dismay. Then Sigurd held his head as he felt dizzy. He groaned a bit before looking back up at Sylvia, staring at her with lifeless eyes. She squealed in excitement, her dance worked.

"So the spell will for last 2 hours..." She thought to herself before turning back to Sigurd, taking his hand with a huge grin.

"Come on, Sir Sigurd. Want to have a little fun?"

"Mm-mh..." He absentmindedly answered, following the horny dancer back to her room. She shut the door and locked it before leading him to her bed.

"You know I like it rough so don't hold back on me, alright?" She sat on her bed as he towered above her. He obeyed her and quickly pushed down his pants and underwear, revealing his erected penis to the dancer. She grins and takes his head into her hot mouth. She loved the taste of it as she swirled her tongue around it, moaning softly. Sigurd loved it too as he took control, forcing Sylvia's head down to his balls. Her eyes widen as Sigurd began fucking her face at full throttle. Despite her teary eyes, Sylvia loved every second of it, gripping his sides tightly. His balls slapped against her chin multiple times as a bulge in her throat appeared with each hard thrust. The dancer reached into her bottom piece and rubbed herself fiercely. Sigurd's moans grew louder with each passing second, signaling his inevitable orgasm. She felt him throbbing in her mouth and so, she decided to push him over the edge. She forced his entire length down her seriously tight throat. He roared her name as she unleashed his load down her throat. Sylvia moaned loudly as his semen leaked from the corners of her mouth. She managed to pull back to catch her breath and to swallow his load.

"W-Wow... amazing...hack!" She let out some of his semen out of her mouth and onto the ground. When she recovered, Sigurd approached her and torn her dress down to reveal her breast. Sylvia bit her lip as she saw that he was still ready for more action. Dierdre is so lucky. She led him on top of her with his heated penis rubbing against her dripping pussy. She looked up at him, nodding in acceptance. With her confirmation, Sigurd rammed himself inside of Sylvia. Both of the descendants were in pain as blood leaked from her opening. Sylvia tried her hardest to bear through the pain as Sigurd's pain quickly passed. He started plowing her leaking opening with no mercy. Her pain turned into pure pleasure as she screams. He balls slapped against her pussy as he finally reached her virgin womb.

"O-Oh gods yes! M-More Sigurd!" She begged as the Holy Knight assaulted her womb with all he has. Sylvia pulled him into a deep make out session. This was the push she need to release her stress. She screamed against his lips as she came hard on him. This was too much for Sigurd to take.

"G-Gah! Fuck!" Sigurd yelled in pure pleasure, cumming hard in Sylvia's womb to the point of her stomach expending in size a bit.

"Gods yes...yes..." He pulled out for his semen to leak out of her pussy onto the bed. Both this experience and the hypnosis took a toll on Sigurd as he passed out on Sylvia's bed. She giggled as she cleaned up the mess and tucked Sigurd in her bed. Getting dressed, she stepped out of her room.

"That was SO worth it! Maybe next time, I can..." Before she can go further with her musings, she felt on hand on her bear shoulder. She tense up as she froze in place with a nervous smile.

"Did you have fun with my husband? I hope you did..." She recognized that voice. She slowly and reluctantly turned her head around and saw Dierdre.

* * *

**AN: Just a few notes**

**1 Sylvia is my favorite dancer in all of FE**

**2 I am basing the team on my main team in Heroes**

**3 Sigurd is my favorite Lord**


	3. Student-Teacher Bonding

**AN: I wanted to see some Lilina/Cecilia action since I have seen nothing but Roy/Cecilia. (It is hot but still.)**

* * *

**Student-Teacher Bonding: Lilina x Cecilia**

Lilina was enjoying a day in the market with her new friend, Julia. The two young women strolled through the marketplace and gazed at the many vendors and booths open, along with the available goods and items for sale.

"Haha...this kinda reminds me of the shops back in Jugdral." Julia giggled as she looked at the different outfits.

"I know! Plus, seeing all of these outfits and magic tomes from other worlds really opens my eyes! There are so many things out there still waiting for me to discover." She looks at the tomes available only in Nohr. She shows Julia a Speed Thunder Tome who grasped at it.

"Wow...I never heard of this kind of magic before..."

"This is just one of many unique tomes available in Hoshido and Nohr." The two girls heard a voice talking to them. Lilina recognize that voice from anywhere. Julia and Lilina turned around and saw Lilina's teacher, Cecilia. The elder woman brushed her green hair from the front of her face. She wasn't in her usual attire though. She was in a purple sweater and blue jeans. She eyed the two teens with a smile on her face. "The people of Hoshido even use a type of magic known as Scrolls. They are easier to use than standard tomes."

"Teacher Cecilia!" Lilina cried out, going to hug her curvy torso. She was always thought Cecilia was kinda a mother figure to her, even more so than her own mother, Serra. Julia smiled as she walked towards the pair.

"Ah, so you're Cecilia? Lilina told me about you and your magical abilities."

"Indeed. You are Empress Julia, right? I've read about you and your half brother's exploits in the Jugdral Tales!" She complimented the young girl. This caused her to blush madly in embarrassment.

"P-Please...I'm just another everyday mage now..." This caused the older woman grinned as she hugged her back. After a second or two, they let go and turned to the Empress.

"Well, let's move past the introductions. Lilina, I hate to interrupt your day with your friend but do you want to continue your lesson we started last week? If not, then we can resume another time."

"Oh right, sure! Oh...uh...Julia...?" She smiled at her sheepishly, not wanting to ditch her. Julia, however, had a different idea.

"Mind...if I can join you two? I-I mean, in the lesson, as is..." The princess shyly asked, smiling a bit.

"I don't see why not. Let's go, you two." She said, walking off back to the castle with the two teens following her. Lilina started recapping their lesson on dark magic from the previous week to get Julia up to speed but the teacher had other things in mind: Lilina. She has been with her ever since she was a little girl, teaching her and Roy what their fathers couldn't. She had the honor to watch her grow into an intelligent, somewhat beautiful young woman. While she kinda sees herself as a mother figure to both Roy and her, she recently had a...certain attraction to the blue hair girl. As Lilina was talking to Julia, Cecilia eyed her student's slender body. From her average-sized breast to her nice, somewhat plump rear to her cute face. At this point, she finally came to a conclusion: she needed Lilina, she needed to turn her into a woman. She then had an idea on how to fuck her. The trio made their way down the castle halls, past the gaping hole in the wall that led out to the courtyard. Robin and Kamui were also seen reconstructing said wall by cementing bricks to fill in the hole, with some guards watching over them. Robin had a seriously pissed off face while Kamui's face was red with embarrassment. She was trying not to look in Robin's direction, don't wanna make her any madder. She just wanted to get this done and over with. Lilina giggled while Julia mouthed a 'wow'.

"This is why you should always train away from structures..." Cecilia told the two teens with them nodding. Lilina noticed they passed the hallway that led to the library, where they usually held their classes.

"Uh...Teacher Cecilia? The library is back there..."

"I know. We are going over a 'different' lesson for today, so we'll take this to my quarters." She grinned down at her student seductively. The implications went over the two teens head as they looked at each other.

"Does she usually hold classes in her room?" Julia whispered into Lilina's ear.

"Uh...not that I know of..." The trio walked down a corridor of bedrooms. Eventually, they arrived at Cecilia's door and the older woman opens the door for the teens. The two were greeted with the scent of cinnamon and a neatly kept room. Lilina walked in and looked in awe.

"Wow, teacher! Talk about being organized!" She chirped happily as Julia walked in, taking in the sites as well.

"I always have to be presentable in case of visitors!" Cecilia replied, closing and locking the door behind her. Julia took a seat while Lilina turned to her instructor.

"So what is this different lesson, teacher Cecilia? Is it a combat one?" The student asked innocently.

"Not really..." She responded with an obvious smile and blush on her face. She walked towards Lilina, getting into her personal space. She towered over her student as she looked down at her. Lilina looked up at Cecilia, her face going a bit red. Julia's eyes widen, gasping, as she saw their bodies basically touching each other.

"Uh...Teacher Cecilia? W-What are..."

"Consider this a lesson on...relationships..." She placed a thumb under Lilina's chin and lifted her head to look Cecilia in her green eyes. Lilina's blush deepens. "You see, Lilina, I...always had my eye on you and seeing you grow into a smart...beautiful woman...makes me want you even more..."

"Y-Y-You...do...?" The student was a stuttering mess, her body was visibly shaking. Julia covered her as her face goes red as well at Cecilia's confession. The teacher nodded, closing her eyes and leaning in towards Lilina. Her eyes widen as her teacher's lips gently touched hers. She soon closed her eyes and accepted her, letting her take control. Cecilia held Lilina close as they made out. Julia's eyes never left the scene and she felt a bit wet in her nether regions.

"W-Wow...so hot..." Julia quietly said to herself, pulling down her frilly panties to her knees. Cecilia's hands went down to her student's hips then under her red dress. Once she felt her teacher's hands grope her bottom through her leggings, she squealed in pleasure against Cecilia's lips. She wrapped her arms around her neck as their make-out session got a bit louder. Cecilia led them to her king-sized bed as she pushed her student down onto the bed. Julia moved her chair closer to the action. Cecilia pulled off her sweater to reveal her bra holding her big chest. The two girls stared at her massive breast in awe. This prompted Lilina to lift off her dress. Both participants were now shirtless until Cecilia started tugging down Lilina's leggings, wanting them off. She nodded, sitting up and pulling both them and her blue panties down unknowingly. She covered her privates in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Lilina. Don't you trust your own teacher?" Cecilia teased playfully, She spread Lilina's legs, revealing her slightly hairy opening. Julia's and Cecilia's eyes never left Lilina's pussy as both were mesmerized by it. Julia started inching more and more closer to the action. Cecilia then proceeded to undress herself fully: First her jeans, then her bra and lastly her panties. Her mature body was on full display for the teens. Lilina instinctively undid her bra, leaving them both naked.

"T-Teacher..." Lilina moaned out.

"Yes, Lilina~?" She answered singsongy.

"I-I...want...you..."

"And you'll have me..." Cecilia then went down between her student's legs, wasting no time, and started dragging her tongue all around her moist opening. Lilina squealed at this new feeling. She gripped the sheets of Cecilia's bed tightly as Cecilia forced her tongue inside of Lilina. She gasped loudly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Sweat coated both hers and Julia's face as she began rubbing herself through her thin robes unknowingly. The Shaman's eyes never left the heated scene. Cecilia lapped her student's virgin juices quickly, loving the taste. She looked up at Lilina, who was struggling to contain herself. She was breathing heavily and face is red and sweating. She stirred her up more by rubbing her clit. The noble's eyes widen as she covered her mouth, practically screaming into it. She leaked a bit onto her tongue. To push her even more, she shoved a finger inside of her damp pussy. Lilina's breathing became jagged as her body twitched, spraying more and more juices onto Cecilia's face. She grinned up at Lilina, who was panting heavily after her first orgasm.

"Looks like you don't have much stamina..."

"S-Sorry...it was...so good..." She said in between breaths. Cecilia reached up and kissed Lilina to give her a taste of her sweet juices. The noble moaned at the taste, holding her teacher's hands. Julia fondled her exposed breasts as she leaked more and more onto the chair. The Empress bit her lip as she tasted herself. Cecilia then flipped her and herself so that Lilina is on top now.

"U-Uh..."

"Now you do the same to me~" She instructed her student. Lilina stared at Cecilia's bushy opening in awe. She lowered herself to her musky pussy and drove her lips up and down her pussy lips. This sent a chill up Cecilia's spine as Lilina continued licking her teacher's lips, causing her to moan and leak love juices for Lilina to taste.

"G-Good girl...k-keep it up..." Cecilia cheered her on. She took the encouragement and continued her best efforts to please her teacher. She still wasn't used to the taste but still went forward by pushing her tongue inside of Cecilia. Her breathing got heavier as Lilina's tongue explored her teacher's inner walls. Cecilia petted her student for a job well done so far. She sees her clit and, curiously, started sucking on it. Cecilia gasped as her blush got deeper. Seeing she liked this, she sucked harder on it while inserting a finger into her hairy opening. Cecilia tried to keep her composer but her student was learning fast.

"T-Try using...two f-fingers now, L-Lilina!" She told her through pants. She nodded and thrust two fingers in and out of the older woman. Wet noises and moans from both Cecilia and Julia filled the room as both of them were getting close. Cecilia then shoved Lilina's head down to get deeper inside of her. Lilina tried her best to eat out her teacher, her tongue thrashing about inside of Cecilia. Lilina lapped her juices as much as she could, looking up at her teacher. She was smiling brightly as her face was drenched in sweat. Cecilia, thrusting against Lilina's face, shoved her face into her crotch and screamed...

"LILINA!"

"G-GAH!"

Both Cecilia and Julia released their pent up juices in unison. Lilina's eyes widen in surprise as Cecilia's juices coated her face and tongue. She pulled back to cough a bit.

"Hack! W-wow...that tasted sweet..." She tried to catch her breath, looking up at her instructor. She smiled down at her, pulling the noble into a slightly noisy make-out session to bet a taste. Their bodies were pushed against each other as their breast were smooshed together. Julia tried to catch her breath as she stared at the heated scene, emotionlessly. After a few seconds, Cecilia pulled away from the kiss.

"So how was your first lesson?"

"A-Amazing..." She smiled up at her tiredly.

"Oh, that was just the beginning. Next time, I'll show you more ways to show love. And maybe we can have a test subject..." She then looks up at Julia. Lilina then looked at her new friend who met both of their smiles. Julia's face goes a deep red as she put two and two together.

"I...I..."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun... Right, Julia?" Lilina asked, smiling at her.

"Uh...S-Sure..."

**AN: I had to type most of this on my 3DS due to my keyboard wire breaking**


	4. Don't Go Too Far Off

**Don't Go Too Far Off: Linde Rape Gangbang**

"Keep them at bay, girls!" Emperor Arvis yelled out to his teammates, casting his Valflame magic against the incoming unknown army. Him, the Light Mage Linde, the Queen of Dawn Micaiah and the Sharp Tongue Noble, Maribelle, was defending the outskirts of the Askr kingdom from an invading army. They didn't look like they were from Embla, but it doesn't mean they should hold back. Everyone was watching each other's backs since the enemy had even bigger numbers than before.

"Easier said than done!" Maribelle told him, blasting a pegasus lancer out of the sky with her staff. "These beasts will overrun us soon!"

"All we are doing is stalling!" Micaiah explained, flying around and blaster archers with her light magic. "They are barricading the borders so they won't get it. We are the distraction team!"

"Yeah, I get that but, what would happen if there are too many of them?" Linde added to the growing list of concerns.

"Then we retreat back into the kingdom to get back up. The traps should slow them down a bit." Micaiah answered with Arvis nodding in agreement with Linde and Maribelle reluctantly agreeing. The team resumed defending the border from the army. One by one, the opposing army fell the magical prowess of Arvis' team. Soon, Maribelle blasted the last soldier and the group took a collective sigh of relief.

"Whew...finally. All disposed of..." Micaiah took a seat against a tree with Linde joining her. Arvis began going through the bags that had the single tent they packed.

"Let's set up camp. We need to make sure the gates stay secured." He said, setting up the tent. Linde helped him as Micaiah and Maribelle set up a sitting area and collected wood for a fire. Micaiah left to get some wood as her other three teammates got done setting the sleeping bags. They sat around the circle of stones.

"My word...I hope Micaiah returns soon. I don't think it'll get warmer anytime soon." Maribelle complained, shivering a bit.

"Consider yourself lucky then." Arvis grinned as Micaiah returned with some firewood. "Being a descendant of the flame crusader, I'll keep you warm."

"Great to know..." She responded, sitting against one of the logs set near the firewood. Micaiah set up the wood in a way so the fire can burn. Arvis cast a simple fire spell to burn the wood, starting a cozy campfire.

"Nice and cozy!" Linde smiled as she sat next to the flame emperor. Micaiah and Maribelle took their seats next to their comrades, with their tomes next to them.

"Man...a lot has happened..." Linde reminisced the events that happened over the past few days. "First the pirate attacks on the port town, then the wyvern attacks on the castle, now this..."

"I think we'll dealing with someone...or some people trying to strike fear or to usurp the power." Arvis theorized.

"Sounds likely..." Micaiah agreed, looking down. "But who is it? It definitely isn't Embla, for sure..."

"That's what the royals are trying to figure out now. For now, all we can do is prepare for any more attacks." The girls sighed as he stated the facts. The four got comfortable as the stars revealed themselves in the night sky. It was a sight to behold to the mages. Micaiah gazed upon the many consultations with Maribelle while Arvis closed his eyes for a minute, recovering his strength from the battle they won. Linde, however, stood up and stretched, straightening her robes.

"I need to clear my head of a few things. I'm going for a walk around here." She told her teammates, bending over to fix her shoes. Micaiah couldn't help but stare at her plump rear. Her somewhat revealing outfit emphasized it. It was nice for a teenager and the maiden couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Alright. Don't go too far off, Linde. Soldiers could still be hiding out here." Micaiah warned as the teen nodded, taking her Aura tome for protection.

"Don't worry, it'll just a stroll around the area." With that, she takes her walk. The forested area did limit her vision but it wasn't too bad since she lit up her hand with her magic. The area was barren, or so she thinks. She gets a good distance away from the border though it was still in sight. The cool evening air ticked her skin, she loved walking out with this type of weather. She took a deep breath before sitting against a tree, gazing up at the stars. She sat her time on her lap as she relaxed. Little did she know, three enemy soldiers were scouting out the area she was in. The footed dagger, axe and sword users came across the unexpecting mage from behind. Her back was turned to them. They whispered to each other, making a plan, as they kept their eye on the somewhat revealing light mage. They all found the girl very attractive. After a few more minutes of thinking and star-gazings, Linde stood up and brushed the grass off of her robes and turned to walk back to camp.

"Well..." She said to herself, smiling. "Time to get back to the border..." Before she could get far, however, a dagger was lunged at her hitting a tree, barely missing her face. She yelped in shock and fell backward, dropping her tome in the process. The sword and dagger enemies then charged out of their hiding spot at the startled teen. She acted quickly, rolling out of the way of their strike. The sword user missed his shot and Linde made a mad dash to her Aura tome. Before she could cast an attack, however, a dagger was thrown at her, cutting her bare shoulder. She yelled in pain as she pressed down on her would, staining her hand red. Her backside wasn't guarded, however. The axe enemy snuck behind her and tackled her to the ground, disrupting her chant. She grunted loudly as she made contact with the ground.

"G-Get off of me, ruffian!" She barked at him, her head being forced to the ground. The other two grinned as they approached her.

"Nice, we got her..." The dagger unit said, towering above her. Linde continued to struggle under the axe unit before feeling something rough grazing her covered opening. She gasped as her eyes widen.

"H-Hey! Stay out of there!" She told him, her face going deep red. She received a hard slap on her ass in response, yelping. Her robes were then ripped off her beautiful body by the sword and dagger units easily, leaving her completely naked. Her teen, curvy body was on display to the enemy who could do whatever they wanted to the powerless mage. She whimpered as tears stained her face. She kept struggling under them but the axe unit had her head down in the dirt. She then felt something rough being pushed against her seriously teen tight anus. She gasped sharply, eyes widening. She started to plead with him.

"S-Stop! Not there please!" Too little too late. He pushed his already harden, dry erection inside of her butthole. He groaned in sheer pleasure as he tries to force more in her. He could barely get the head in but he pushed himself even more. Linde screamed in despair as her anus was stretched out.

"_**AAAAHHHHH**__**!**_" She screamed out as loud as she could before the dagger shoved his own dick down her throat. She choked on the large cock as he began fucking her face at a fast pace. The dagger unit gritted his teeth as his balls slapped her chin multiple times. Her eyes widen as he held her head still, thrusting in her face at a fast pace. She cried even more as her anus got even more stretched out. The axe unit managed to force more of his throbbing dick inside of her hot tight asshole. She tried to scream but her voice was muffled. She tasted a salty substance coming onto her tongue.

"_O-Oh no..._" She thought to herself but her thoughts were interrupted by the sword unit getting under her. They made comments on how wet she was.

"So much for being against this... she's dripping wet!"

"If the slut loves anal, then she'll be in heaven after this!"

From below her, he thrust his dry erection into her opening, shattering her hymen. The poor mage's eyes widen as they rolled to the back of her head. She screamed as loudly as she could, which wasn't that loud due to the cock in her mouth. Her pussy was leaking blood as the triple way began to take effect on her. Her body began to spaz uncontrollably as she began cumming hard on the sword unit. The other two noticed her orgasm before even more harder on her. The axe unit forced his entire length inside Linde's asshole and the dagger unit pulled out of her mouth to jerk himself off, cumming all on her cute face. It felt like her whole face was covered, it was a lot. She was forced to close her eyes as her entire face was coated with his dirty semen. She tried to spit out the state out of her mouth but ended up screaming into the ground, her double penetration still going.

"I-I beg of you! **STOP, PLEASE!**" She pleaded with her rapists to, of course, no avail. The axe soldier slapped her ass silly in response. As they held her down, she can feel their organs throbbing more and more inside of her holes, telling her that they were getting close. That and their increase in breathing and panting is also a dead give-away. She had a hard time just trying to keep herself up as her own body is betraying her. She groaned loudly as she came hard on the sword unit again, her juices coated her throbbing cock. This pushed him over the edge as both him and the axe soldier roared loudly, pumping her holes with an endless amount of semen. She felt her stomach growing bigger from the sheer amount that was flowing into her body. She gasped sharply as they both pulled out of her gaping holes. She collapsed to the ground panting, couldn't even feel her own body. The three held up her tired body and pushed her against a tree. She barely opened her eyes to see her rapists grinning at her.

"Please...I-I can't take anymore..." She used the last of her energy to plead with them one more time.

"You better get used to this, sunshine. We still have all-GAH!" The dagger soldier was cut off by a fiery blast. The attack launched him far away from the group. The other two dropped the mage to the group to look for the culprit, only to be incinerated by powerful fire magic. The bodies fell as the light mage eyes shot open. Linde recognized that type of magic. She looked up to see the Flame Emperor walking towards her.

"So much for your scroll..." He commented with Linde weakly chuckling. He helped her up and covered her with his coat as they made their way back to camp.

"Just...remind me to have one of you come along with me next time..." She joked.

"Haha...with pleasure."


	5. Food For Thought

**AN: This chapter is a request so I hope you like it! I'm not taking request now but later on, I might if I need ideas. Also Leif and Nanna are kids in this in this series.**

* * *

**Food For Thought: Ike x Fjorm**

"We simply can not thank you enough for saving our town!" The elder of the port told the team led by the Mercenary, Ike and the Ice Princess, Fjorm. They, along with the young Nanna and Leif, were tasked by the Askren royalty to rout the pirates that were constantly attacking the town. It was a tough battle, for sure. It felt like a never-ending one as more and more pirates kept coming from the ocean. The young prince and princess Lief and Nanna were starting to feel overwhelmed but the adults successfully defended the two kids and cleared the rest of bandits. Fjorm dealt the final blow to the leader and the rest was history. To celebrate, Leif wants to go eat at an eatery that offered all you can eat while Nanna was on Ike's shoulders, resting her chin on his head. Ike didn't mind it at all.

"Of course. Anything to stop or at the very least slow down the invasion." Fjorm smiled softly. "Attacks have also been going on at the Askr Castle as well so I think we should depart back there at once."

"We should probably stay here for a few days, just to make sure their defenses are strengthened." Ike objected, looking up at Nanna who was yawning. "Plus the battle today took a lot out of Leif and Nanna here. It's best we rest up before heading out."

"Y-Yeah, Ms. Fjorm... there were a lot of them here. Me and Leif could barely keep up..." Nanna commented, wiping her eyes with a frown on her face. Fjorm sighed then nodded and smiled.

"Very well. We'll stay here for a while longer."

"Then allow me to escort you lot to our hotel." The elder led the trio down the docks to a recently constructed building. 4 floors and a balcony to each room. The sounds of the ocean soothed the tense of the drawn-out battle that took place earlier. They went inside and got their room key. Fjorm opened the door and went inside. There were two beds and a room to the back that led to the bathroom. Ike set Nanna on one of the beds, giving that one to Nanna and Leif.

"You and Leif can have this bed. Me and Fjorm will share that one." He told her as she nodded in understand, laying down in the covers. Fjorm went out on the balcony while Ike left to find Leif, most likely stuffing his face at the nearby restaurant. As Fjorm looked out into the ocean, her mind wanders back to that tyrant king who took everything from her. Sure, he's dead now but that doesn't take all of the pain away. The images of her dear brother and sister kept coming up in her mind. Feeling her blood boiling, she slammed her fist against the wall in frustration. Grunting in a bit of pain, she took deep breaths to calm herself down. She was thinking of a few ways to relax.

"Maybe I should train a bit? No, the battle today was too exhausting for that. Maybe meditation and reading? Or perhaps swimming?" Her mind races through the possibilities that she lost track of time.

"Try not to put yourself in a food coma, Leif. Take it from me, it's not fun." He told him.

"Don't worry, Mister Ike! The rest is for me and Nanna to share on the way back!" He told the mercenary, storing the leftovers in the fridge. Leif ran over to Nanna as she was reading and jumped in the bed with her. Ike noticed Fjorm sitting out on the balcony, looking out at the ocean into nothingness. Ike walked up to her to see what's up.

"Fjorm." He called out to her, causing her to jump a bit. She turned to the source of the voice, her hand on her chest.

"Oh, Ike... You surprised me..."

"You looked like you were in deep thought there. Anything bothering ya?" He asked with some concern in her voice. She sighed.

"Yeah sorry. Just...thinking about something..." Ike noticed her rubbing her hand from when she hit the wooden wall. She wasn't doing a good job of hiding it.

"Want to talk about it? It's not good to keep all that in."

She stood quiet for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Yes but let's take it somewhere else. I don't want Leif or Nanna listening in."

"Alright. Lead the way." Ike smiled a bit, causing Fjorm's face to light up a bit. Both of them went back into the room and to the door. The two kids noticed them heading out.

"Huh? Where are you two going?" Leif asked, looking up from his book.

"Me and Fjorm are going for a walk. Both of you, Stay in here and keep the windows closed." Ike told them.

"Okay!" Both the youngsters replied happily. Fjorm smiled as they locked the door and made their way out of the hotel and to the small beach area on the outskirts of town. It was evening and the stars were out tonight, which made Fjorm feel a bit more at ease. It was a walk to get there as she navigated through the empty streets but at Ike's side, she didn't mind it so much. Soon, they arrived a the beach. There was only one palm tree on the sand and it was relatively clean. The ocean crashing against the shore put Fjorm at more ease as she sat under the tree with Ike sitting next to her, getting cozy himself. He then turned to her.

"So what's been bothering you, Fjorm? Is it serious?" He asked.

"No, just...memories that won't go away..." She looks down, trying not to bring up those images. Ike stood quiet before asking...

"Was it of someone you loved?"

The Ice Princess's eyes widen as he looked at him.

"Uh...h-how'd you know?"

"It was just a guess really, and I was correct." He grins, Fjorm's face was still red with embarrassment. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Yes, my older sister...who lost her life to that...that...monster..." She gripped the root of the tree tightly in pure anger.

"Was she murdered right in front of you?"

She nodded slowly, looking down at the sand. "Gunnthŕa...was burnt alive in front of everyone..." She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Both of sadness and of anger. Ike could easily see this so he pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. After a moment, she pulled away from him to regain herself.

"It's okay, Fjorm. If you need some time..."

"N-No...I'm okay. I always wanted to make Surtr suffer for what he did and now..."

"He's gone now. Now, you need to let go of all that hatred." Ike told her, causing the ice princess to look up at the burly male.

"Easier said than done, Ike..."

"Oh, I know. I was in the same boat as you. I lost my father to the man that was his student." He told her, which surprised her. He further explained. "He left his old life behind and it caught up to him. I cried, I felt like hiding myself for the rest of my life. After that, I dusted myself off and kept moving."

This struck Fjorm as she looked down. Ike felt that she was still stressing out about her sister so...

"Fjorm, want to have a stress reliever?" She stood quiet for a second before nodding, still looking down. Ike placed his finger under Fjorm's chin, lifting her head to face him. To surprise her more, he leaned in to kiss her lips. Her eyes widen as her face goes a deep red. She doesn't struggle against it, however as she melts into the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck as Ike held her hips close. He broke the kiss and stared at the ice princess, her eyes filled want and lust. Ike chuckle at this, the new side of the calm Fjorm revealed.

"I can tell this is your first time."

"W-Well...yeah...I've...have been holding...these urges in..."

"Then let me help you out..." He went down to kiss her on the neck, which drove her up the wall. She gritted her teeth as she hugged Ike's body, feeling his hands explore her somewhat fit body. She tenses up a bit as Ike went further down her neck to her collarbone, which made her lose it a bit. She then felt his hands going down her body to her rear, which surprised her. Obviously, she wasn't against it as her heavy breathing got louder. Luckily, the beach was deserted.

"I-Ike..." Her grip on him got tighter as he continued to feel her firm rear. She then felt something poke her bear leg. Looking down, she sees his Ragnell growing in his pants. She couldn't take her eyes off of the huge bulge. Ike noticed where her eyes are looking at and grinned as he got up on his knees to pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles. With his sword on full display, She couldn't stop staring as Ike made the first move. He poked her cheek with his tip to snap her out of her trance. She turned to him and looked up at him with a small smile on her face. The ice princess then opened her mouth, inviting Ike in. He took it and pushed himself down her chilly throat. He shivered a bit before pressing forward, slowly moving in and out of her mouth. Fjorm got used to the foreign taste as she swirled her tongue around his Ragnell, sending jolts up his spine. He pets her blonde hair as she bobbed her head at a slow pace. Ike couldn't hold on for long. He forced her head down to take his entire length inside of her mouth. Her eyes widen as the mercenary took control, fucking her icy mouth at a faster rate. She tried her best to keep up, sucking as hard as she could. Ike grit his teeth as his limit got closer and closer. Soon, he forced his whole sword down her throat, screaming...

"FUCK, FJORM!" He sprayed his heavy load of semen down her tight throat. She couldn't take it as she pulled back to cough some out. Ike caught his breath while Fjorm let some of his semen out onto the sand, coughing a bit.

"S-Sorry, Ike... It was...a bit thicker than what I could handle..."

"You're okay...I got...carried away there..." He chuckled nervously. After she got herself together, Fjorm stood up and pulled down her aqua panties, wanting more. Ike could see this too, causing him to steel up again. The ice princess grinned at seeing this, obviously horny. He guided her to his lap where she pushed herself against his tip.

"_I-Is it even going to fit inside of me...?_" She thought to herself, beginning to have second thoughts. Ike could see the nervousness on her face so he kissed her neck to calm her down a bit.

"First time?" He asked quietly in her ear.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then I'll take it easy." He promised her before taking control. Gently grabbing her hips, he lowered her down to the point of his tip being pushed into her tight opening. Both grunted in slight pain as Fjorm buried her face into Ike's chest. Tears began forming in her eyes as he pushed more of his Ragnell inside of her icy pussy. The whole tip was in her, shattering her royal hymen. Blood leaked from her opening as Fjorm tried to bear through the intense pain. Tears stained her face as she whimpered.

"It's okay..." Ike reassured her, kissing her on the lips. She began to calm down. After a second of kissing, Ike resumed thrusting in her, stretching out the ice princess more. Her grunts of pain slowly turned into soft moans of pleasure as she rested her head on his chest. Ike was loving his virgin insides, it felt like she was squeezing him tightly. Fjorm lowered herself down, engulfing more of his sword. Both parties were in pure bliss as they moaned each other's names. As the pleasure kept climbing, he hit a dead end with only slightly more than half of his dick in her. Fjorm was drooling a bit as she began taking control, bouncing her amazing hips on his lap. Wrapping her arms around him, the ice princess pants got more frantic while Ike's face was as red as Mario's hat. She felt him throbbing inside of her ice pussy, which was getting heated from the action. Ike surprised her by kissing her hard on the lips, pushing her over the edge. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She moaned loudly against her lips as she came hard on his Ragnell, splashing on the sand and on him.

"A-Ah..." Ike didn't much longer as he hugged Fjorm's slender body. He then proceeded to fuck her at a much faster pace. Fjorm screamed into Ike's chest as he forced the rest of his sword inside of her. He grunted and moaned loudly as he reached his limit, cumming hard inside Fjorm's chilly womb. Fjorm's eyes widen as she felt her stomach expand a bit. Both units, afterward, just laid there, trying to catch their breath. Ike slowly pulled out of her, letting all of his semen leak out of her.

"Feeling...better now?" Ike asked, petting her hair. She nodded and smiled weakly up at him.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not submitting this sooner. I was hooked on Three Houses. My very first playthrough of the game on the Black Eagle route.**


End file.
